Break the World
by chaosu
Summary: Betrayal... How many times have they been deceived? How many times will they be lied to? Gotei Thirteen has never seen the magnitude of such a betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

For the sake of revenge, lead us to death.

* * *

"Aizen," the woman uttered, as she walked toward the man bound on the chair in the deepest part of the aptly named Maggot's Nest. The man had been bound from head to foot, feared alike by Hollow and Shinigami. He had been sentenced to almost an eternity in the place.

"My lady," he smiled. "How are you little avispon?" The woman frowned as he chuckled softly. "I know you hate that nickname, but then again, remember that this place can drive anyone out of their wits."

She sighed conceding to the man's reason. "Busy," she frowned. "And you master?"

"As I have said," he smiled," it bores me." She couldn't see his smile, but she knew it was there. "I am surrounded by idiots."

"This is the Maggot's Nest," she spoke. "This a place of the rotting. I am sure that the Octava would have fitted in perfectly if not at the Twelfth Division then here."

"Hm, yes," Aizen spoke thoughtfully, "a very delightful place to get test subjects. I wonder, does Mayuri Kurotsuchi come here?"

"Yes," she spoke, affirming. "Every once in a while he comes here, if there there is a shortage of test subjects."

Aizen nodded. "I see, and you allow him?"

"With the personal approval of the Soutaicho."

"I see, I see," he smiled again. "So queen, when will you set me free?"

"Don't rush, Aizen," she smirked. "It's quite soon, you know. I've been organizing things. Just a little more wait."

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I'm not rushing you little avispon." He closed his eyes. "Tactical, as always."

"I, unlike you, am not arrogant, Aizen," she smirked taking a shot at the man who looked at her disdainfully. "I will take all necessary precaution that I can enforce." She chuckled. "And as you can see, it was a lot better that I stuck with them until the last moment, when the world is on the verge of collapse. It was a nice touch, however, letting us see the end of the world as we knew it. Too bad it didn't happen."

He closed his eyes again. "To tell you the truth, I never knew you would come around."

"Don't fool me with that crap," she smirked. "Don't make me laugh Aizen. I know you very well. I'm sure you planned it. Why would you waste your time, if you aren't sure I'd say yes?"

"True," he smiled. "But I had my doubts as well. I had thoughts my effort will go in vain. But... on the contrary... I was wrong. It's actually amusing that you, who didn't join me, is the one who is sticking up for me now, the only one who stayed."

"A god should never doubt himself," she smirked amused. Aizen, however, did not need to feel offended. She, though smirking, had said that to remind him of his place. "A god should never stoop to low as to doubt himself," she thought aloud. "If you were to be god, you should hold yourself high as you are stationed. As to me on the other hand, I am a creature who lives by deceit and clothes myself in darkness. I live in the darkness, and if people fought head-on, people like me would not exist."

"Yes, if it were your call, you would have ended the world before anyone knew."

"Correct," the woman smiled. "No one would ever know, yet we needed Kurosaki's power to complete it."

"Yes," he agreed, "but why was he able to defeat it? Was not I stronger than him?"

"I don't know, Aizen. I am not good with theories, and whatnot that doesn't relate directly with what I do."

"Practical as always little busy-."

"Of course," she snorted. "It is the only way I can survived, the only way I can survive, Aizen. Besides, it has rather served both of us well, hasn't it? However, there is nothing to worry. Everything is in motion, and Seireitei has to see the biggest treachery yet, my lord."

"The biggest treachery, of course," he smiled. "Ah, I cannot wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_"The die is cast."_

_-Julius Ceasar_

* * *

"Arrancars!" a shout echoed through the corriders of the walled city of Seireitei. "They are intruding!"

"Get them! Call the captains!" At once alarms went off, echoing shrilly, signaling perhaps, for the first time, in centuries, the attack of hollows to Gotei Thirteen.

"They have the guts," the Soutaicho boomed as he stood from his office, "They dare walk inside the walls of Gotei Thirteen." Unheard of, that any hollow, Arrancar, Vasto Lorde or Gillian would dare walk into the lion's den.

* * *

"Captain Kyoraku," Nanao murmured as she looked at the man who lay basking beneath the sun. "The alarm..."

"Don't worry, Nanao-chan," he smiled easily lifting the straw hat from his face. "I'm not letting any of them touch even a strand of your hair."

"This is not the time to talk of such things-" the woman growled as she approached, stomping her feet in agitation.

"I'll have to agree with her, Captain," another voice intruded. "It's not wise to talk sweet nothings to your beloved in battle." Kyoraku's eyes widened as a blade emerged from the woman's bosom. "Or something like this might happen."

"Nanao!"

* * *

She strode out as the bell shrieked shrilly through the air. It was starting. She could feel herself melt in anticipation. It was starting. "To your positions now!" she ordered as she almost disappeared in midair. It was starting and she couldn't wait to strike the next notes.

* * *

Captain Komamura Sajin growled as he felt Kyoraku's reiatsu spike. "It's cute!" a childish squeal cried, interrupting his train of thought. "We found the doggy!"

Komamura gaped. Doggy? "Can we bring him?" Then he felt something heavy on his back, and small hands clutching on his ears.

"I don't think we can, Hao," another voice replied. "The mistress said that we should hurt him."

"But he's too cute!" the boy whined, apparently he was the one on the captain's back. "I'm sure the mistress wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure the mistress would mind," the girl sighed. "I know it's cute, but we must hurt the doggy."

"Do we have to?"

"I hope we didn't," the girl replied.

Komamura frowned as he reached back to hold the kid's wrists, pulling latter off the former's back. "Who is your mistress?"

"Not telling," the kids grinned as the girl hopped to his arm.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi grinned. While he might not be good at sensing reiatsu, he could feel the reiatsu of the person just around the corner. "Oi, oi, come out of there, you coward."

"It seems that subterfuge is of no use for you," the person said as he stepped out from the corner.

"Like you were hiding," the Eleventh Division Captain snorted.

"True," the boy conceeded. "Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Division."

"Are you here to challenge me kid?" the man grinned. "Because I never back down from a challenge."

* * *

Aizen sighed, bored, counting the cracks he had counted a lot of times already. he wondered where her little spy has been doing. She has been rather busy lately, being unable to visit him. He can almost say that he missed the stingy woman, and her ways. Almost. Being alone wasn't the worst things in the world. He could name some other things. Boredom was one of them.

Aizen sighed again, thinking on how he could escape from here. He hated it here. He sighed. When was she coming back?

* * *

The little spy hurried, fast and invisible as the wind. She chuckled to herself amused. How will it be? She could feel the musical notes building up, as she raced through the the airspace of Gotei Thirteen. She could feel Shunsui Kyoraku's reiatsu spike skyhigh, and Kenpachi releasing just a little bit smaller, than the former.

It seems her little army was making waves of their own, she smirked as the several Onmitsukido members appeared. They were nothing compared to her. Aizen's little spy made short work of the Second Division members that she encountered through her way down Muken.

"Who are you!" She sighed as her hand connected with the man's forearm. As all things, some just don't go according to plan. "Intruder!" the guard hissed as he held his post. "You will not pass."

She snorted as the man attacked her. How utterly wasteful, she sighed, as she evaded the man's punch. He was a veteran, a man who has survived countless missions. The two exchanged blows for quite a while, before the man got hold of her mask, ripping it off her face. She stpped back holding her face, frowning. "You.." the man murmured. "How could you..."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, as her blade suddenly run through the man's chest.

* * *

Aizen raised a brow from his closed eyes at the commotion outside. Something important must be happening. It's not everday that there is a ruckus that is created in the Maggot's Nest. "Lord Aizen," she murmured, cutting off the bindings with one swoop. "It is time."

The man opened his eyes, amused. "It is time indeed. I was wondering what have been keeping you so busy, my little mouse."

"I am anything but a mouse," the woman retorted as he handed Aizen a few clothing, before pulling out the man. She quickly flashed stepped out. She sighed as she gave him a piece of paper. "You can get there alone, can you not?"

"I can," he replied, casting an kido around himself. "It's the first time I've seen the sun for months," he murmured, making the woman shrug. "Til your visit then," he murmured, before disappearing completely.

* * *

Komamura threw the kid off as soon as he noticed the bright glow on the child's hand. A teal cero, a potent one at that, issued from the boy's hand. The dog captain shunpoed away as fast as he could. Just then another cero grazed his cheeks, a carmine colored one. He growled.

"We made him angry," 'Hao', the captain guessed.

"We attacked him," the obviously elder girl muttered, "of course the doggy will be angry." Then Hao grinned, pointing at the door. "Bala!"

"Oi," Kensei grinned evilly as he peeked through the wrecked door. "How the hell did you know I was there squirt?"

"Yay!" Hao laughed. "We have more play mates!"

* * *

The girl busily evaded the vicious strikes of the Eight Division Captain. If there was one thing that the girl hated, it was games, and she just had the misfortune of picking the one that loved to play them. And if she lost, well, she loses her life as well.

She stepped back gasping, as the man's blade grazed her cheeks again. "Come on," Kyoraku murmured. "Don't run. Let's play."

"I don't like games, didn't I tell you?"

"Kyoraku!" a voice called.

"Juushiro," he acknowledged barely, his eyes never taking off his opponent's form. "Take care of Nanao-chan."

The white-haired man gasped as he caught sight of the woman. "She's ..."

"Just do something, Juushiro! You know you're better than me at those things," the man growled. Mei on the other hand used this time to catch her breath. Juushiro nodded his head, working on the ravenhaired woman's wound. Nothing very vital was hit though, but she was bleeding. "I'm not letting you get away with what you did," Kyoraku smiled. It was calm, but it was the calm before the storm. Mei, of all people, should know the difference.

* * *

"You have no style, no technique," the boy murmured as the man slashed wildly. "You can't hit me with that."

"You coward," Zaraki snorted as he backed off annoyed. "Stop running."

"It's not running, Captain Zaraki," he replied. "It's called a tactical retreat."

"Tch, whatever you call it, it's still running away," the man growled, baring his chest. "Come on. You can't cut me!"

"Yes, I heard that your reiatsu acts just like a heirro," the boy replied, "I wonder how true that is."

"Yeah yeah, just get on it already, if you think that you can cut me," Kenpachi grinned. And then he could feel the pain on his chest. "Atta boy! So that's a real sword."

"Of course it is," he replied. "Why else would I unsheath it if it was not?"

"Damn smart ass," the man growled deeper. "Give me a real fight."

The arrancar's eyes flick off to his right. "While I believe that I can handle a Captain alone, I don't think I can handle two," he said, sending a huge burst of light. "I'll be going then, Captain Kenpachi."

The man had to cover his eyes from the bright light. "Damn it, you coward!" the man roared, as Sui approached.

* * *

"That's..." the girl murmured as she noticed the bright light. She smiled, summoning her own light, temporarily blinding the two. "Til the next time, Captain."

Kyoraku gritted his teeth, frustrated, as he realized what happened. "That little-"

"Shunsui, let it go. We need to bring Nanao-chan to the Fourth Division," Juushiro said. The man nodded, pulling the woman's limp body. Somehow, Juushiro had managed to staunch the flow of blood.

"Eh?" the elder girl muttered. "They're leaving already? We were just starting."

"Oh well, big sister will be mad if we don't go, right?" the boy shivered.

She sighed and summoned their own light. "Let's leave."

Komamura growled as he realized as the two disappeared. "Damn it!"

"This is why I hate kids!" Kensei groaned. "We're so gonna get it from the old man."


	3. Chapter 3

_"You raze the old to raise the new." _  
― Justina Chen, North of Beautiful

* * *

"Report," the Soutaicho boomed as they settled in their respective places.

"Damn," the Captain of the Second muttered. Why was it her who should always begin? She could feel their eyes on her. "Ten sectors damaged, twice as many people dead, and seventy six were hurt." She sighed. "And that's not all. The man in Muken has escaped." Masks of shock and fear filled the other captain's faces, as Sui bit her lips in frustration. Even the Soutaicho raised a brow.

"Who?" Kenpachi asked.

"I am responsible for this whole situation due to my lack of foresight." She spoke firmly. "Aizen has escaped and we have no idea yet as to where he has gone to," she continued frowning. "I believe that this was a feint attack. They came here to save their master."

"I'll have to agree with that," Shinji replied. "There were a lot of damages yes, but it wasn't a full blown attack, as you may have noticed. They suddenly retreated although they weren't losing."

"Meh," Kanpachi snorted. "They're just a bunch of cowards."

"I think I need to get back on my research," Mayuri sighed, annoyed.

"You won't be able to do your 'research', Captain Kurotsuchi, if Aizen declares war again," Retsu smiled. There was a slight lull in the words exchanged.

"Well, couldn't it be possible that Aizen took advantage of the commotion?" Kyoraku suddenly asked, clenching and unclenching his . Everyone could feel his reiatsu, out of control and almost tangible.

"Kyoraku," the old man murmured.

"The evidences points otherwise," Sui spoke. "He couldn't have known that there was a commotion, and he couldn't have escaped the bakudo by himself." She was apparently frustrated with the whole event.

"Aren't you underestimating him too much?" Hitsugaya spoke gruffly. "That man is powerful and ambitious. He is a megalomaniac and a threatening one at that."

"You also underestimate my Division," Sui spoke sharply. "Do you honestly think that we had put on him a very simple Bakudo? If so, then you are very naive, Captain Hitsugaya. We offer a lot more 'merchandise' for prisoners like him. We are no fools." She sighed annoyed. "Nevertheless, I claim responsibility of this incident."

"Don't worry about it, Captain Sui Feng," Retsu spoke. "None of us could have guessed their thoughts."

"I should have at least the foresight to fortify it," she uttered to herself. "And my men should have enought mind to think of it."

"So you have given them apt punishment, I take it?" Mayuri asked, slightly interested.

The woman stared at him levelly. She knew what he was proposing. "Unfortunately, there was nothing left to punish, Mayuri."

* * *

The Soutaicho, sighed as he sank in his chair. These things were wearying his old bones already. "Tea, Yamamoto-sama?" Chojiro asked as he stood by.

"Yes, please," he murmured. He hoped that Aizen stays quiet this time and choose to exile himself from Soul Society. That was a very unlikely though, and he knew when it was possible and when it was wishful thinking. He should call for the Second Division immediately.

* * *

Kyoraku strode through the halls of the Fourth Division, consciously lowering his reiatsu, trying to calm himself. Ukitake had decided to stay beside the Eighth Division Vice-captain, considering that the white-haired man needed to visit the hospital for his sickness too. "Kyoraku," the man said by way of greeting.

"How is she?" he murmured.

"Safe," the white locked man replied. "She lost a lot of blood from that wound. She's lucky, it didn't pierce her heart and that she didn't drown in her own blood."

"My poor Nano-chan," the man sighed, touching the girl's cheeks, then he kissed the girl's forehead. "She'll kill me for this when she wakes up."

"You should rest, Shunsui," Juushiro sighed. "Even Nanao would recommend it to you, if she found you in this state."

The Eighth Division Captain sighed. "You're right. These are one of the rare moments she's going to ask me to sleep." He sighed again. "I'll be going ahead, Juu." The man nodded as the door closed.

"Are you okay already, Vice-captain Ise?" Ukitake asked as he noticed her stir.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake," she murmured. "Did I make Captain Kyoraku worry?"

The man chuckled softly. "I know you know the answer to that, don't you, Vice-Captain?"

She blushed, "I didn't even notice the enemies approach. I should have-"

"Even seasoned warriors make mistakes, Vice-Captain Ise," Juushiro smiled reassuringly. "You should rest. Remember administration isn't Kyoraku's forte." Nanao smiled as the man left the room.

* * *

Sui Feng growled as she strode towards the Twelfth Division. As much as she loathed to do it, she must see the videos that the could have been taken of the attack of the Maggot's Nest, and the only person that could provide it was one of the vilest men that could ever exist. She smirked to herself, one of the vilest men indeed.

She opened the division's doors, striding through in the division's halls, watching the cameras mounted around. It wasn't like the man cared who went in and out of the division as long as the person didn't take any information with him. She hurried as she watched the man's staff fiddle around the various specimens on the various tables and desks scattered around. While she could appreciate the work ethic, she utterly hated the mess the whole division was in. Didn't anyone take the time to even properly arrange the files on their desks? It's a miracle that they could catalog any information.

"Mayuri!"

"What do you want, woman!" the man scowled as he hunched over his work. "I'm busy here."

"You have videos from the attack, do you not?"

"What attack?" the man asked as he turned to the petite woman.

"From the Maggot's Nest. I know you've managed to put cameras within it," Sui growled. "Spill it, clown face."

"Sounds insulting from a vertically-challenged person," Mayuri scoffed. "I have to say that I am impressed that you noticed, Captain Sui Feng."

"Shut it," she growled, "just show me what's happened."

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Too impatient. Follow me," he spoke as he turned away from his work. "Nemu, take care of that for me. You know what to do."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

* * *

"The video does collaborate what you theorized, Captain Sui Feng," the man sneered. "Why are the long face?"

"I'm more troubled about something else, entirely," Sui murmured. "Don't you think the intruder is too knowledgeable with the Maggot's Nest?"

"True," the man's sneer fell off. "That has a very frightening implication, doesn't it, Captain Sui Feng? Especially among your ranks."

The woman gritted her teeth annoyed. "Good day, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"I'm willing to let you test the truth serum that I have created, Captain Sui Feng," the man spoke gleefully. "I have been looking for some test subject, you see-"

"Didn't you see how my men died, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

The man frowned sullenly turning annoyed. "Fine be that way. I was only giving an alternative."

The woman snorted, leaving. A traitor among her ranks. Even Mayuri found it a terrifying situation.


End file.
